The goal of this application is to establish a clinical trial center at UCLA, Harbor UCLA Medical Center, and Martin Luther King-Drew Medical Center that will participate in collaborative, multi-site clinical trials sponsored by a newly established NIDDK-sponsored Chronic Prostatitis Collaborative Research Network (CPCRN). As a CPCRN site, UCLA will (1) participate in the design of randomized controlled clinical trials to treat the symptoms associated with chronic prostatitis, also known as chronic pelvic pain syndrome (CPPS) (2) develop and conduct ancillary studies, which will provide further understanding of CPPS (3) determine if there is a different response to therapy between sub-groups of patients, including newly diagnosed and chronic, long-term patients with CPPS (4) recruit sufficient numbers of patients with CCPS, including an adequate number of newly diagnosed cases, into these clinical trials (5) jointly work with other CPCRN investigators, including a Data Coordinating Center, to analyze and interpret the results of the trials (6) participate in a newly established Urological Chronic Pelvic Pain Syndromes Collaborative Group to facilitate the efficient conduct of clinical trials in both interstitial cystitis and chronic prostatitis The study will develop a clinically relevant definition of the urologic chronic pelvic pain syndromes, based on the clinical findings from these and other related clinical studies. The UCLA site has demonstrated experience in recruiting minority subjects to participate in research studies, including clinical trials, for CPPS and other urologic conditions. The UCLA site will build upon its experience as a charter site in the first CPCRN to achieve the goals set out by the second.